Sacrificio
by Kir Kanos
Summary: -El juego de Ender- Todos conocemos el punto de vista de Ender y el de sus compañeros de la batalla final contra el planeta de los fórmicos, pero ¿Cuál fue el punto de vista de aquellos valientes soldados que sacrificaron sus vidas por la humanidad?


** Sacrificio...**

* * *

Copyright © 1985-2009 -Tor Books. Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios El juego de Ender creado por Orson Scott Card.

* * *

** _Sigue sin comprenderlo, coronel Graff. Yo no me quedo petrificado porque no es mi batalla. Yo ayudo. Observo. Pero soy libre. Porque es el juego de Ender._  
-Bean-**

Cuando visualizó bien la nube de enemigos que cubría todo el planeta comprendió que ya estaban muertos.  
Imposible vencer... era como la resistencia que mantuvo Polonia contra la Alemania de mil novecientos treinta y nueve d.C.  
Por muy genio que pudiese ser el chico encargado de dirigirlos... incluso si era el mismísimo Alejandro "Magno" reencarnado, está lucha resultaba prácticamente inentablable.  
Éste sería el Waterloo de la raza humana.  
¿Era eso lo qué acababa de descubrir su general? ¿Acaso era esa la razón por la que no oían órdenes de nadie?  
De repente, una voz suave y aguda habló en su interior, desde el ansible.  
-Recordad, la puerta del enemigo está abajo.  
¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese mensaje carecía de un sentido lógico!  
La puerta debía referirse al planeta insector... ¿Pero qué demonios pretendía transmitir diciendo que estaba abajo?  
La respuesta la trajo unas leves risas infantiles... si existía un ente superior, éste debía de tener un humor repugnantemente negro o ser insector.  
Cómo todos los que habían ido a la misión, Kevin Gerthewer sabía de que iba. Se suponían que unos niños tenían que comandarlos sin saber que estaban siendo dirigidos, haciéndoles creer que jugaban a un juego. El hecho de que se rieran era mala señal, se habrían dado cuenta de que era imposible y quizás se lo estarían tomando a broma... sin saber que se jugaban el futuro de la humanidad.  
Otra voz tomó el control de la situación dando órdenes más serias y de muy fácil interpretación.  
-¡Avanzad en formación de cuatro!  
Y él obedeció, no tenía una opción más viable,  
Al lado de otros tres compañeros suyos, Kevin se dispone a acercarse a una muerte casi segura.  
¿Cómo sobrevivir a aquel muro inexpugnable?  
Su instinto de preservación humana comenzaba a gritar, y empezaba sudar al saber hacia donde se dirigía.  
Pero él debía ser consecuente ante la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás...

------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK

Año 2100. Estación espacial de Eros.  
La victoria contra la Segunda Invasión era un hecho y todos los supervivientes estaban reunidos allí, celebrándola.  
-¡Tres hurras por nuestro comandante, Mazer Rackham! ¡Si no hubiese sido por él todos seríamos hoy carne de insector!- Propuso Mansson Samardzija.  
Alzando las copas, todos siguieron a coro al capitán Mansson en honor al presente héroe que acababa de salvar la Tierra.  
Comieron y charlaron, inconscientes de que para muchos sería su última cena.  
Y Kevín junto con su hermano, Laurence, intentó festejar el final de una apoteósica batalla.  
-...cuando lleguemos a casa...  
Pero él se veía ensimismado, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Laurence? ¿Me estás escuchando?  
Su hermano siguió ausente  
-¡Laurence!  
Nada como un grito para despertar a los soñadores.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdona... estaba pensando.  
-¿En qué?- Preguntó Kevin intrigado -¿Qué te preocupa?  
-No sé... creo que no estaba preparado para cuando terminase la guerra...  
-¿Qué no estabas preparado para cuándo terminase la guerra? ¡No digas gilipolleces!- Interrumpió su hermano -¡No podía haber acabado mejor! ¡Gracias a Dios estamos a salvo y sobrevivimos! ¡Mañana partiremos a la Tierra y ahí nos esperarán Dorotea y tus sobrinos...! ¡Dime Laurence! ¿No extrañas a Robert? ¿Ni a Aeron?  
No pudo recibir la contestación, su comandante se levantó y alzó un brazo para dar a entender a sus tropas que debían guardar silencio y escucharle.  
Nadie desobedeció, no a él.  
Rackham se humedeció los labios, suspiró y comenzó.  
-Hoy es un gran día para la raza humana. Es el día en que demostramos la fuerza del vigor humano, y nuestro deseo de supervivencia... el día en que vencimos una gran y decisiva batalla.  
Pausa breve, nuevo suspiro.  
-Pero no la guerra, y ésta, lejos de haber terminado... acaba de encrudecerse. No estaremos nunca a salvo mientras la amenaza alienigena siga existiendo. De momento, la espada de Damocles sigue pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas... y en éste universo no hay sitio suficiente para albergar la existencia de las dos razas. Sobrevivirán los humanos o los insectores, los dos no.  
La habitación se transformó en clamor y en gritos de vitoreo, Mazer volvió a levantar su mano para apaciguarlos.  
-Yo no os puedo pedir más... nadie duda de que habéis sido valientes. Para mi sois algo más que soldados: Sois hermanos. - Se detuvo un instante, respiró y continuó. -Sin embargo os necesitamos, la raza humana os necesita para una última misió a los estudios realizados por nuestros científicos hemos descubierto herramientas útiles en las naves adversarias y algo mucho más interesante: las coordenadas del planeta enemigo, el planeta Insector.  
La habitación se llenó de murmullos y quejas. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, de todo lo que habían arriesgado... ¿Tendrían que ir a arriesgar sus vidas para combatir en un mundo lejano?  
-No es obligatorio que vayáis... es una misión voluntaria que tendréis que decidir personalmente si la deseáis aceptar o no.  
El silencio volvió a reinar en toda la sala.  
El capitán Mansson llamó la atención de su comandante y éste le dirigió la vista, indicando que podía hablar.  
-¿Irá usted a la misión?  
-Me gustaría, pero me lo han prohibido... mi tarea es otra. Pasarán años antes de que lleguen allá los que decidan ir, aproximadamente seis décadas. Durante ese tiempo la FI intentará entrenar a un chico para que sea mejor comandante que yo... y yo viajaré a la velocidad luz para que un día vuelva y pueda prepararlo para esa lucha. Es un plan complejo pero el futuro de nuestra raza depende de él. Los que decidan ir, deben saber que posiblemente se trate de una misión suicida, que pasaran años y años para cuando lleguen, y que tanto si regresáis como si no, no importará. Porque no os quedará nada, no habrá nadie que pueda recordaros, nadie.  
Las tropas miraron a su comandante con una espantosa seriedad.  
-Personalmente no os recomiendo que la aceptéis. Volved a vuestros hogares, disfrutad de la compañía de los seres queridos y vivid al máximo... pero sed conscientes de que haciendo eso posiblemente estaréis condenado la existencia de la raza humana, y que tal vez no sea mañana, ni dentro de cien años, pero posiblemente algún día vuelvan y estén preparados para destruirnos... y lo harán, y toda nuestra historia, junto con nosotros se extinguirá, formando parte de un capítulo más de la historia de los insectores.  
Rackham podía ver como todos ellos sentían respeto, pero también olía el miedo y la indecisión.  
-Si aceptáis no habrá marcha atrás, cualquiera que posteriormente decida rechazar la orden será considerado desertor y se le tratará como tal... estamos en tiempos de guerra, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de ser humanitarios. En cualquier caso, tenéis veinticuatro horas para decidiros. Los que acepten venid al comedor a las doce, el resto, marchad a esa misma hora a los muelles de despegue. Tanto a unos como a los otros les deseo suerte. Gracias.  
Y Mazer se marchó junto con otros superiores... el comedor estalló en una gran discusión.  
-¿Has oído Laurence?- Cuestionó Kevin -¡Habría que estar loco para aceptar esa misión!  
Su hermano no dijo absolutamente nada, eso le traía mala espina.  
-No...  
-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- Afirmó su interlocutor.  
-¡Sí, pero no tú! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Morir?!  
-No lo entiendes...  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -Interrumpió -¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Idiota?! ¡Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer! ¡Nadie te reprocharía el que no fueras!  
-Kevin, tu tienes a tu familia, tienes a Dorotea y a tus chicos... - Paró y dejó la frase a medio camino, su hermano notaba el amargor con el que él estaba hablando. -...¿Qué me queda a mí? ¡No tengo nada! Lo único que puedo ofrecer es ésto...  
-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!  
-Ya, ese soy yo... el tío favorito de Robert y Aeron. Corrijo: el solitario tío favorito de Robert y Aeron... no, no quiero acabar así...  
-No tiene porque acabar de esa forma Laurence... aún eres joven, puedes encontrar a alguien.  
El aludido negó con su cabeza despacio.  
-No quiero encontrar a nadie... sólo quiero lo que me corresponde.  
-¡¿Y crees que a ti te corresponde perder la vida?!  
-Sí, si eso significa salvar a la humanidad.  
-¡Qué se joda la humanidad! ¡Yo no quiero que vayas!  
-No está en tu mano el impedírmelo...  
-¡¿De qué vas?! ¡¿De mártir?!  
-Los insectores mataron a nuestros padres... no dejaré que esos fórmicos vuelvan a hacerlo.  
Kevin comenzó a llorar.  
-¡Por favor...! ¡No lo hagas!  
-La decisión está tomada...- Se levantó de su asiento. -...como dije antes, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Saluda a Dorotea de mi parte, y también a los chicos.  
Comenzó a ir hacia su habitación, pero entonces, su hermano se alzó y secó sus lágrimas.  
-Si vas tú iré yo también.  
Laurence se giró sobre sus propios talones.  
-No puedes... le harías daño a tu familia...  
-Nuestra familia, Laurence...- Corrigió -...y en cualquier caso no puedo permitir que vayas solo, si vas te demostraré que no lo estás y también cargarás con la culpa de haberme arrastrado.  
-Muy bien.- Dijo y se fue.  
Seguramente no esperaba que estuviese con él a las doce.  
A la mañana siguiente les dieron los detalles de la misión y partieron...

------------------------------------------------

El zumbido constante de su respiración entrecortada fue inoportunamente interrumpido por el rugido lanzado desde el interior de sus auriculares.  
-¡Acción Evasiva!  
Su montura giró y eludió las ráfagas producidas por un enjambre de naves asesinas.  
Qué apropiado, enjambres.  
Múltiples torbellinos de plasma golpearon a dos de los cazas de su grupo y mientras uno de ellos estalló en un haz de luz silencioso el otro acabó con el cristal del caza agujereado, trepanando al piloto a causa de la compresión.  
Disparaba sin apuntar, pero las máquinas adversarias eran tantas que no hacía falta hacerlo... no podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.  
-Avanzad vuestras posiciones hacia el este... no retrocedáis.  
Fácil decirlo.  
De todas formas estaba entrenado, seguir órdenes bajo presión no era algo nuevo para él.  
Las naves enemigas no se acercaban... tenían miedo.  
Seguramente ya conocerían los efectos del Doctor Ingenio...  
Pero por otro lado se concentraban en colocarse hacia su espalda.  
¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿No veían que se estaba acercando al planeta?  
Y cuando le empezaron a tirotear él lo entendió.  
Le estaban rodeando, y también intentaban cortar su retirada.  
El otro caza fue alcanzado, ya sólo quedaban él y su adiestramiento para cumplir con su misión.  
A cada paso veía el planeta más cerca, pero también habían más máquinas fórmicas que le impedían seguir su camino.  
Empezaba a quedarse sin salidas...  
Y de repente, las astronaves entraron en acción.  
Se abrían paso, aprovechando la debilidad de la abertura creada por las monturas rivales.  
Ya la resistencia era inútil.  
Sus enemigos no sabían que hacer, intentaban dividirse por el terreno espacial, pero al cerrar sus grietas creaban otras nuevas por las que otras naves aliadas iban entrando.  
Se concentraron en rodearlos y en cerrarse para atraparlos a todos en el fuego cruzado.  
Qué estrategia más inútil.  
-¡Entrad en la órbita del planeta!  
Entonces él y sus compañeros supervivientes obedecieron.  
Sabían lo que significaba esa orden.  
No había esperanza de que volvieran.  
Ni siquiera de que les recordasen, ya había pasado demasiados años desde que ellos partieron.  
¿Erigirían un monumento en honor a todos los que daban su vida? ¿O no tendrían ni siquiera derecho a ello?  
"Dorotea..."  
Seguramente ya estaría muerta, y sus hijos posiblemente también.  
Lo había perdido todo, y sólo le quedaba la desesperanza y la angustia...  
Y justo en ese momento, en ese instante en que había descubierto lleno de lágrimas y dolor la futilidad y lo nada retribuible de su acción, la voz de un ángel llenó sus tímpanos con dulzura.  
-Oh mi hijo Absalón, Mi hijo, mi hijo Absalón. Ojalá permitiera Dios que yo muriese por ti. Oh Absalón, mi hijo ¡Mis hijos!  
Eso era lo más bonito que había escuchado en toda su vida.  
En algún lugar del universo alguien compartía su dolor.  
No estaban solos...  
Su recompensa podía ser vista como algo mísero.  
Palabras que el tiempo enterraría y desaparecerían para siempre...  
Pero habían existido, y aunque fuese durante un exiguo instante, alguien entendió su sacrificio.  
La nave comenzaba a fundirse en la atmósfera del mundo insector.  
No le quedaba mucho tiempo...  
-No la lancéis. Hacedla explotar dentro de vuestra Dios os acompañe.  
¿Qué fue lo que cruzó la mente de Kevin Gerthewer antes de pulsar aquel botón?  
Pensó en su hermano Laurence...  
pensó en Dorotea...  
pensó en sus hijos...  
Una foto familiar descansaba sobre el pulsador que activaba al pequeño doctor.  
Sólo fue un segundo el verla, pero aquel segundo duro para él toda una vida.

* * *

Siempre quise escribir algo de el Juego de Ender, como un tributo a el que considero uno de los mejores escritores de ciencia Ficción y fantasía: Orson Scott Card. El juego de Ender fue el primer libro que yo leí cuando era un niño, (a los nueve años), y naturalmente marcó un antes y un después a mi gusto por la literatura y por éste género. La idea de escribir ésta historia me vino cuando vi en DevianArt la siguiente imagen: h t t p : // z iw u. deviantar t . com/art/Ender-s-Game-Sacrifice-47311493 Y pensé que era una buena idea y que sería adecuado intentar representarlo por escrito. No estoy satisfecho con él resultado, me temo que estoy lejos de alcanzar a un gigante tan grande como lo es Card, pero en cualquier caso, disfruté haciéndolo.


End file.
